transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Blockade
The name "Blockade", or term, "Beta Prime" Pertains to more than one idealism of one individual character in a vast multiverse. Wise, noble, and benevolent leader of the renegade squadron, Blockade is quite protective. Especially when it involves Terrance as being primary target of the decepticon survivors. He is often referred to as 'a giant gaurd dog' by Terrance when she and Sparkshot try to escape for some fun. Overview Blockade is described as an unmarked Police van, or in Terrance's views, a buddy with an odd choice of a paint job. He sports the Autobot logo on the side in vehicle mode, which, to his allies can easily spot. Blockade has seen many battles in his past, and has gained wisdom through his exploits. He's current leader of the rag-tag team of the autobots under his wing. His age isn't mentioned but he is commonly called a wise old bot by others throughout the fiction. He was the first to intercept Optimus Prime's signal, immediately setting a course for earth. When first introduced in the fiction, Blockade is seen intercepting Rickshaw for information, unsure as to why he came back empty handed from his undesireable mission from Professor Sebastian Trenton. Even though they are enemies, Blockade shows compassion when trying to help Rickshaw. Even further into the fiction, he still holds sorrow for the Decepticon leader. It was left to his hands to try and capture Sparkshot when Rickshaw failed. As an autobot, he knows the best time to go after the autobot was when he was seperated from his human, not wanting to harm the human himself. The chase leads to the eastern quadrant of the city where it crumbles and withers from having been abandoned by the City council, whom, not wanting to spend so much money on repairing it left it be. Desperate to stop Blockade from his duties, Terrance opted to release him from his correctional belt. Since then, he's been a guardian to her after Onslaught attempted a kidnapping. He later summons his squadron from the safety of the junkpit where there, they reside in hiding. Common Nicknames: Doc, Boss bot, Cap'n, Big bot The Autobots Having been thrown into leadership like so many faculties before, he at first did not think he would be an adequate leader, however, during the Great War he had proved himself a noteworthy leader as he led his squad into battle. With the Great War many lunar cycles in the past, the old 'bot finds himself in a new war, a war of survival. However with his new squad which consisted of a danger prone thrill seeker, and a pair of brothers who can't seem to agree or disagree, he has always put their safety before his. By Sacrificing himself to be captured by the mad scientist known as Trenton, he had left the Autobots in safe capabilities. With a new rookie on the scene, Blockade has often tried to show the loner that he is welcome among his squad. However, due to certain circumstances that he is unaware of, the rookie constantly turned him down. Yet in dire situations the kid proved that he was a resourceful ally. Still perplexed by the rookie's intentions, he understands where his grounds are, yet still accepts him as an ally. The humans With allies in shortage, Blockade protects them as best to his ability. With Surge having proved her trustworthiness and dangerous accounts with the Decepticons, Blockade tags along like an attached limb. Though Surge finds the dutiful leader a bit on the possessive side, she doesn't mind his company when Decepticons attack. Still on the brink of a new age war, Schaffer joins the pit crew in order to be close to the Autobots should emergencies be accounted for. He had proven himself an irreplaceable ally after having repaired the burliest and loud-mouthed of the two brothers, Soundbyte. Currently, he has taken to the task of repairing Timeshift, however it may prove a bit of a challenge. 'Beta Prime' Beta Prime is a new age leader to the of the that consumed Cybertron. Originally he was known as Blockade, a wise old 'bot that takes to defending any ally small or large. He believes in protecting the tiny race known as man kind, yet has met with many difficulties from the Terracons to a mad scientist hell bent on extinction of the cybertronian race. He harbors a tough outter shell though, as his emotions rarely show themselves. Beta Prime was born through the fusion of ' & Blockade's . Unable to control this new surge of power, the body was on autopilot as it thrashed the nearest thing in sight, which happened to be Rickshaw. However, Blockade managed to regain control of his renegade body before he did anything he would regret, leaving the crippled Rickshaw alone to wallow in self pity. As Beta Prime, he picks up where Prime left off, protecting the human race from Decepticon threats. }} Category: Autobots Category: Matrix Bearers Category:Characters Category:Males